Running Away
by Senecka
Summary: After the events of "The Ultimate Enemy" Danny runs away. He bumps into a girl named Terra and from there they both head out on an adventure. After TUE before anything with Terra, no relationship yet. Summary sucks.
1. Prologue

Gone.  
>Everyone he loved gone because of one stupid mistake.<br>A mistake that would haunt him forever. A mistake that if he had the choice he would go back and fix it just to see his family one more time. And a mistake that made himself, Danny Fenton, an orphan.

20 miles away from Amity Park, Danny sat alone at a restaurant trying to drown himself with tap water.  
>He sat there wondering what the heck he was going to do.<p>

Go live with Vlad?  
>No. He know where that leads to... Dan. The one thing Danny swore to avoid.<p>

Live in the Ghost Zone?  
>Nah, he'd never get a peaceful day with all those ghosts nearby.<p>

That left one option, run away. By doing this Danny could start a new life, not having to fight ghosts every day, no crazy ghost hunters after him, and no one knowing of his past. He didn't know where he would go. No where he could think of that felt welcoming. So from there on Danny decided that he would go where the wind took him.

**A/N There you go my prologue to Running Away this is my very first fanfic so im srry if it comes out a little oc for some characters. If anyone is interested i might add some other characters that you guys submit so if u are interested pm me if they are good or evil, their gender and name, height looks and clothing and the way they act. i might put them in later on. ** **Thanks!**

**~Senecka**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A girl's voice brought Danny out of his thoughts.

"Hey, you ok?"

He turned in my seat to see just who was talking to him. It was a girl with long blonde hair about his age. She wore a dark grey tee shirt that stopped right above her stomach with a light grey long sleeved shirt underneath it. Then she had shorts on with brown combat boots and gloves on. The girl was looking at Danny with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, fine," he replied curtly and turned away, hoping she'd leave him alone.

No such luck.

"No you're not. You look like something is bothering you," the girl told Danny while taking a seat next to him.

Danny sighed and looked to the girl; she had a very determined expression on her face. Knowing he wouldn't get out of this Danny decided to tell her."My family and best friends just died. It's all my fault. If I hadn't tripped I could have saved them."

"Hey! Stop blaming yourself it's not your fault."

"It is!"

The girl sighed and looked down at her feet with a sad expression. "My family died too. I feel the exact same way you do, everywhere I go a trail of destruction follows me. That's why I have to keep moving." She then looked up and stared into Danny's eyes with a determined look on her face. "But I know some day it will all be better. I'll find a new family and I'll forgive myself. That's what you should do too."

Danny nodded at the girl truly believing what she said. Feeling the need to, Danny reached out his hand and said, "Thanks. By the way, my name is Danny."

The girl reached out with a smile on her face firmly grabbed it and shook it. "Terra, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh Ghost Boy got a new friend I see. Not all alone now is he? But everyone he loved got blown up." A mocking voice said from behind them. They turned to see Spectra walking towards them with a fake sympathetic look on her face. "You tried to save them didn't you? But you were too weak! Couldn't even reach them in time could you? Do you think they would ever forgive you for letting them die? And who killed them? Oh that's right, you did! And why would you do that? Maybe it's because you're evil? Or are going to become evil? Dan." The last word Spectra whispered in Danny's ear.

During Spectra's little speech Danny was getting angrier and angrier his eyes started glowing green which freaked Terra out a little bit. By the time Spectra said her last word Danny was fuming.

"SHUT UP!" Danny lunged at her.

**A/N There it is the first chapter of Running Away! So i normally wont be updating so fast it is just that I'm having a good week.  
><strong>

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! **

**Twins of the Earth: Thanks! You'll just have to wait and see wont u? **

**nightmaster000: Thanks! i plan on making it either Danny and Raven or Danny and Terra have yet to decide!**

**lol see you soon!**

**~Senecka**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Finally updating woo! So this chapter was actually mostly written by my friend and beta Warriorsfreak so I cannot take all the credit. Sorry i took so long to update, I couldn't really work out what to do and I just started school so it has been a little chaotic. Then finally I have a poll up on my profile for this. Enjoy!**

Terra had just managed to jump out of the way before Danny tackled Spectra. "Hey!" she cried to no avail to get him to let up on her. She moved to try and push Danny off of the woman, when she threw the boy back herself, sending him flying back to the wall. Terra's eyes widened in shock.

The room went deathly silent as the dust settled, people trying to see what had happened to the young teenage boy. But, when the dust had gone the black-haired boy was nowhere to be seen.

The woman growled, and when Terra looked back she saw a stout man had joined her side. A bushy mustache took over his face, graying hair, and he seemed to be almost a servant by the way they looked to each other.

"Stupid halfa," she snapped. She started walking to the emergency exit door fairly calmly, which was right next to the wall that Danny had disappeared through. Terra looked to the bricks, but not so much as a dent nor scratch was in the wall, it was as if he had never been there. Terra's mind snapped back into place, and she began to follow the woman out the door. Something was wrong here, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

The moment she stepped outside, she swore she had gone insane. Before her, a young boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes was shooting some type of green laser from his hands. The woman from before deflected it with some type of green shield.

"Poor boy, you're really all alone now, aren't you," she taunted. "It was all your fault after all."

"Leave me alone Spectra!" the boy shouted, and Terra recognized Danny's voice. "Can't I feel bad on my own time, why do I need you to come and make everything worse!" He stopped the laser and went to ram her.

He was mere yards, when the man from before changed. His human body seemed to melt away to that of a green dog. It tackled the young ghost-boy, toppling him into the wall. This time, there were several bits of wall dented.

"What did I say?" Spectra said, walking up to him. "Just a creepy little boy, with creepy little powers." Her voice was more a hiss, and Danny's head must have been rattled as he seemed confused as to what was going on.

"Creepy little powers, huh?" Terra shouted. "You're one to talk lady!" Her own eyes began to glow, a deep yellow color. Narrowed in anger, she found some rocks to the side, and sent them flying forward, hitting the woman in the back as she had no time to react to the teenage girl, and was thrown to the side.

"New friend, already? How could you forget about those who you killed so fast?" she asked, her voice back to a taunt. Her body seemed to melt away, much like the mans', to reveal that of a shadow that could have been made of ink. Danny, regaining his senses, looked both hurt and angered at the comment.

"Shut up!" he shouted, firing yet another hand beam. This time, her loyal servant had once again taken the blast.

Terra, her hands already starting to have a faint yellow glow around them, was picking up other nearby rocks. It was too much a populated area, she couldn't risk losing control now. She started toward the woman once again, but this time she disappeared. "What?" Terra cried, surprised enough to lose her concentration. The rocks and the glow fell as she looked around.

She looked to Danny, who was holding out some type of thermos, which emitted a blue glow that sucked in the servant man. It was then, that an arm wrapped around Terra's neck, and she was being held up. "Let go!" she cried, flailing to get out of the grip who she guessed to be the woman's.

"No," she replied. "Let's make a deal, the girl, for the thermos."

Terra was going to have no part in being somebody's hostage. "No deal!" Terra snapped, and her eyes glowed a bright yellow, spikes tore from the ground below, hitting the woman, and sending her flying into the building behind them.

Spectra let out a faint grown as she hit the wall, with Terra's eyes still glowing yellow, and the Earth still moving around her threateningly, Danny took out the thermos once again, and sucked in the woman.

"Hey, great job," he smiled, trying to land next to her, but the rocks that continued to come out of the alley were making it nearly impossible. Terra realized this, and fear started to overcome her. She was losing control, and fast. "You can stop now," he cried, dodging a jut of Earth as it spit at him.

"I'm trying," Terra cried, bending down and closing her eyes. She had to regain her powers. It took only a minute before everything stopped, and Terra looked to see the damage she had inflicted in the alley. "Well," she decided, "it could have been worse."

"Worse? It's pretty bad now," Danny said.

"Thanks," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Please don't tell anyone."

"About what? Your powers? Oh, can't control them yet, right?" Danny asked, landing next to her.

"Yeah," she nodded sheepishly.

"It's fine, took me a while too," Danny said. "So, Terra, right?"

"Yeah," Terra nodded. "So, you must be Danny. And by the logo on your suit I'd have to say you're also Danny Phantom. I've been watching your work for a while, you're pretty good."

Danny lifted an eyebrow confused, "You've been watching me?" **(A/n stalker! Lol jk)**

Terra nodded. "Yeah, I follow all kinds of teen superheroes. People like you, the Teen Titans. Heroes that can actually control their powers, unlike me. I would almost say I idolize people like you," she explained. Her cheeks flushed a little bit of color, but Danny took no notice.

"Oh, cool," Danny said with a smile. The first real smile since he had lost those of whom he cared for. He changed back into his normal human form. "So, Earth powers?"

"Yep," Terra nodded. "And you're half-ghost then, right? Seeing as you change from human to ghost after all." Danny nodded. The two went silent for a minute, neither knowing what to say to the other. It was then that inspiration struck Terra.

A small smile spread across her face, "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we travel together?"

Danny looked taken aback by the offer. "Travel together?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. Terra nodded excitedly.

"Yeah," she said. "We both don't have anyone to go to, nor anywhere to go. So, we'll travel together. Keep each other company, how does that sound? I was planning on heading over to Jump City, I've been wanting to check it out for a while now. It's where the Teen Titans are." Danny was quiet, as he considered the offer.

"Sure," he nodded after a moment. She was right, he had nowhere to go to and nobody else. He had thought of being a traveling loner, but admitted to himself that he rather enjoyed the blond girl's company.

The girl's face brightened immediately. "Great," she said. "Come on, let's get out of here before anyone sees the mess I made." Danny smiled, and the two partners walked out of the ally.

Both excited that not only had a plan for the future, but both had finally made a friend.

**A/N And there u go. I think that me and WF have different types of writing so this was a bit different for u guys.**

**Midnight Phantasma: lol thanks**

**Saberclaw5544: that's what I was thinking too.**

**TMNTgirl: Thanks **

**Princess3170: There might still be bb and terra but I think danny could influence that if they like each other. Idk if its gunna be dp/t or dp/r so either one could happen no matter the canon.**

**Ellenar Ride: Thanks a lot! Dan might be coming in but that'd be probably in a sequal to this cuz this one I was planning on it being up until meeting the titans then having a sequal mostly following canon with a few 'minor' changes… moohaha!**

**Vasilidor: I agree**

**AnnabethChasePJO: Thank you, no prob and I agree! **

**Twins of the Earth: Thank you!**

**Zii Raevyn: Thanks for showing me those they will really help!**

**Nightmaster000: maybe a relationship but I defiantly hope I can screw with canon so terra doesn't go all stony. I hope to be able to write longer chapters like this.**

**Jeanette9a: lol nice idea I was really tempted to do that.**

**WarriorsFreak: Dear my awesome friend and beta, =P. …fine… pot. I hope ur happy!**

**Don't forget to check out my poll!**


	4. Getting to Know You Pt1

**Ohmygod! i am sooo sorry! i was planning to update MUCH sooner but time just got away from me and now it's december. Sorry bout this next 'chapter' because its only going to be half. i have the other half written down on a piece of paper but i just need to find it. the chappie is basically just a filler. Sorry bout the wait. Also i made up my own version of Terra's story cuz being a princess is just a wee bit weird...**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 3 part 1(?)**

**Getting to know you part 1: **

It was a couple hours after the big fight and both Terra and Danny were about to drop from exhaustion.

"Hey Danny!" Terra yelled out over the roaring wind, "Want to stop for the night?"

Danny nodded back to Terra and they descended into a little clearing of the forest they were over.

"Where do you think we are now?" Danny asked.

"From what I saw, I'd guess around the border of Colorado. If we leave early tomorrow and have little to no delays, other than lunch and, of course, bathroom breaks, then we'll make it to Jump City by five in the afternoon."

"Awesome."

An awkward silence filled the air, neither knowing what to say.

"So…" Danny started.

"Umm… we should probably start setting up camp for the night. Can you go get firewood while I set the other things up?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a little while with some wood." Danny then turned and walked away in search for some branches.

After Terra had finished setting up camp she found a decent sized rock and sat down to wait for Danny all while singing a tune she had overheard many times while traveling. When Danny didn't come back within a couple of minutes Terra started to worry that something might have happened to him. She slowly stood up from her rock and slowly crept forward. Her heart kept pounding loudly just trying to jump out of her chest from worry. When she had gone five steps away from the safety of the camp towards the dark murky trees, Terra was ready to attack anything that came near her at a moment's notice.

Suddenly a twig snapped. Terra whirled around eyes and hands already glowing, getting ready to attack who ever dared to approach her. But instead of the huge monster or the psycho killer freak, Danny was there innocently wide eyed just staring at her.

"Uhh… I come in peace?"

"Don't scare me like that!" Terra yelled, "What took you so long?"

"There weren't many branches on the ground so I had to go farther to find enough for tonight."

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly powering down, "I was just worried when you didn't come back."

"It's okay; let's just get this fire started."

**!Time skip: Ten minutes!**

Danny and Terra sat around the fire, facing each other, eating turkey sandwiches that Danny had left over from earlier. During their silence Terra was able to get a really good look at Danny. He was looking ragged and worn down from past events, but other than that he looked quite cute. He had a firm build and was around 5'7. He had icy blue eyes that when he looked at you it seemed he was looking at your soul. Tousled black hair past his ears blocked one of his eyes. His clothes looked several days old, they were ripped and dirty. He wore light blue jeans and a very dirty white shirt with a single red oval on the chest.

They sat there looking at each other for a few minutes after they had finished their dinner.

Terra hesitantly broke the silence,

"So… since we are going to be with each other for a while don't you think we should get to know each other a little bit better?"

"Oh uh, sure… do you want to start?" Danny asked equally as hesitant.

"Okay, sure. Uh... my name is Tara Markov. I had two little sisters and parents. My little sisters were Venus and Amber; they were the sweetest little girls you could ever meet. They were my whole world. My mom was a teacher at the local elementary school and my dad was CEO of a large company. Whenever they could, they spent as much time with us as possible, we were quite spoiled.

I was eight when they all were killed by an earthquake. When I had no relatives to go to, I was put into a foster home. I went through so many because I was a 'trouble child,' By the time I was ten I was at my eighth home and had just started fifth grade. The very first day something bad went wrong, I was living in Gotham and there are many villains around there so the school was always ready for a red alert. That day some of the Joker's goons had run in trying to get away from Batman. Unfortunately they came into our room and held us hostage until it happened. I was feeling so scared, this had never happened to me before, so naturally I was crying like most of the other kids.

All of a sudden my hands started glowing yellow and the ground was rumbling a bit. Rocks from outside of the playground merged into a couple of baseball sized rocks and came crashing in the window and zoomed towards the goons. They pelted the goons for a couple of minutes effectively knocking them out.

When I looked around at my teacher and fellow students they started to back away in fear. One of the teachers started yelling at me, calling me a freak and telling me to get out. This started up the whole classroom and I couldn't take it anymore, I just ran.

I knew that that I couldn't stay there anymore so I packed up essentials, like food, money, and a blanket, and left. Ever since then I've been moving from town to town watching different meta- humans and trying to learn to control my powers."

**Again sorry but that is all i have so i will try and upload sooner. i have finals this next week so it'll either be right before christmas or after it that i can update next. **

**Vampirediablo: im working on it! (finally)**

**Saberclaw5544: i sure hope it is. **

**Skye Phantom101: right now!**

**Mak8907: Yay! i totally agree with you there.**

**WarriorsFreak: i am. You are. end of discussion. **

**DaydreamingPhantom: It's coming up in probably like 3 or four chapters.**

**Midnight Phantasma: lol same here.**

**Sin - NaMe: Thanks**

**Fighterofflames: thanks. **

**jeanette9a: Giggle thanks!**

**Have a happy Holiday!**

**~senecka**


	5. Getting to Know You Pt2 Redonerevised

**Me: *Creeps out from behind wall but has to dodge fruit* Hey! I am sooooo Sorry **

**for not updating like I promised to, I was planning it sooner and I've had it written for months, but I've been either too lazy or too busy. I'm currently ogling at how many reviews there have been 30 already! Thank you all who reviewed, I'm amazed. **

**And I can't find it... dang, one second... Oh here it is! yay! **

**I have one correction id like to make to the last chapter to make my next chapters work and it is: Please disregard the amount of time Terra says, I am changing it to only half an hour away (they stopped cause they were dirt tired). Thanks! **

**And now without further ado, I present...**

**Getting to Know You; Part 2 (Redone)**

Recap: "I knew that that I couldn't stay there anymore so I packed up essentials, like food, money, and a blanket, and left. Ever since then I've been moving from town to town watching different meta- humans and trying to learn to control my powers."

"Wow I can't believe you went through all of that," Danny said in awe, from Terra's story he now knew she's been through a lot, kind of like himself. "You've been on the road for six years and you're still sane." He sat there wondering what it could have been like if he had to go through getting his ghost powers alone. "Well, there is the slight 'stalking' of Meta's but that doesn't count." He muttered to himself but Terra heard.

"Hey!" Terra said indignantly, leaning over to punch him on the arm. She seemed to have become a little more relaxed around Danny after telling her story, but you could still see the slight awkwardness hanging between them.

"Ow!" Danny rubbed his arm with a mock angry look on his face. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." She replied seriously before breaking down and cracking up.

Danny huffed in annoyance, but it quickly turned to sadness and guilt, remembering how he and his friends used to joke around like this. He really missed them. He missed how they could always joke around no matter what. He missed ghost fighting together and mocking the Box Ghost after every capture with them. Most of all he missed the feeling of being accepted that he could only ever get with them.

A small cough brought him out of his musings. **(A/N i don't really know what this would be called so I'm going with musings.) **He looked up to see Terra staring at him expectantly and slightly hopeful. _Should he tell her? She's a stranger,_ he told himself. _But she has gone through life with some experiences like you, and it may be good to get it off of your chest and earn some trust._

"Fine, my turn." Danny said deciding to go with his more trusting nature, hoping this wouldn't backfire.

"So... My name is Danny Fenton, I'm currently fifteen years old and as you have found out, I am half ghost," Danny said morphing into Phantom and back not noticing the amazed look in Terra's eye.

"Up until a few days ago I had parents and a sister. My parents' names were Jack and Maddie. They were both ghost hunters and obsessed with capturing evil ghosts, including me. I was never able to tell them who I was because I was scared they would reject me." Here Danny gave a sad smile to Terra which she returned.

"My sister's name was Jasmine, or Jazz. She was a genius, but at times could be very annoying, well, I guess all older siblings could be classified as that, but she always helped me out with whatever I needed help with. She didn't know my secret either." At this point Danny had started to develop tears in his eyes. Terra felt the need to comfort him but couldn't find a way of doing that without being really awkward.

"Ever since elementary school I have had two best friends, Sam and Tucker. They have stayed with me through thick and thin. They are the reasons I have ghost powers. Tucker was a huge techno geek, he could never leave home without his PDA. He was a huge dork, but he was the best guy friend you could ever have. Sam was a very outspoken Goth and was a Ultra recyclo-vegetarian. She was very defiant a-and I...I think I loved her." Danny said now crying openly and his heart longing for the one person he could never see again.

"When I was fourteen, my parents had finally finished an invention they had been working on for years, a portal to the Ghost Zone. Unfortunately when they plugged it in, it didn't work. When they left, upset, Sam convinced me to go inside and look around. So I did, and when I was in there I tripped and fell against the "on" button. I ended up turning it on, sending electricity and ectoplasm coursing through my body, basically half killing me and giving me ghost powers."

"Was it hard? I mean, have your powers always been so easy to use?" Terra asked curiously.

Danny smiled slightly, "No, I haven't always had the control I have now. For the first month with my powers my pants kept dropping from no control over my intangibility. I understand how you feel when you loose control, its hard. But I want you to know that everyone goes though that, and you aren't alone."

Terra stared at Danny in awe from finding that out. She had always thought she was the only one to have as many problems with her powers as she did. But hearing Danny had had the same problems, it really helped her.

"Thanks," she said, allowing him to continue his story.

"Since gaining my powers, I have been trying to protect Amity Park, even though they didn't really want it. In the last few days I have been through hell and back, fighting my evil future self, trying to save the world and trying to save my family. I just couldn't do it all." Danny told Terra, with sobs racking his body.

"In the last fight, everyone I loved died. They were tied up to a vat of exploding sauce only a couple degrees away from blowing everyone up. When I tried getting to them, I ended up tripping and not being able to save them in time. I can't remember much after that, its... its just a blur. I remember knowing I couldn't stay, there were just too many memories, so I left and now here I am." He concluded with a weak smile towards Terra, who was also crying from the devastating happenings in Danny's life.

_He must be so _strong, Terra thought to herself, _to be able to go through all of that and still have the will to keep going and keep fighting for what's good._

Making a quick decision, Terra stood up, crossed the clearing to sit with Danny, and pulled him into a one armed hug. She could feel Danny stiffen at the contact but he relaxed after a couple of seconds.

"Its going to be okay Danny." Terra whispered into his ear, trying to find words to make Danny feel better. "It wasn't your fault, and I don't think your family would want you to blame yourself either. You tried your best."

"Thanks Terra" Danny replied sniffling. "I'm-"

But whatever Danny was about to say was cut off with a loud roar. Both stilled looking towards the source of the terrible sound, barely seeing anything from the darkness of the early morning. **(A/N- Yes they did start telling their stories at night but it took them a long time so now its like four or five) **

"Terra," Danny started, still looking towards the source of the sound, catching sight of something that definitely shouldn't be there. "RUN!" Danny suddenly yelled pulling at Terra's hand trying to get her to start running away.

Behind them, they could hear the sound of trees falling and more roars getting closer to where they were.

"What?" Terra asked confused but still complied by Danny's order. She looked back trying to see what was behind them before it came into the clearing they recently vacated.

It was huge.

Imagine a school bus... then multiply that size by four and you get the size of the monster chasing them. It was a ginormous brown scorpion snapping its claws after them. And it looked pissed.

"Come on Terra!" Danny screamed trying to think of a plan to get out of this, but unfortunately coming up with nothing.

"Why is that thing coming after us!" Terra asked Danny hoping he would know.

"I don't know! Why don't you ask it!" Danny yelled back sarcastically.

Terra looked as if she was contemplating actually asking before almost getting crushed by one of its claws. "Naw," She replied quite scared, "I'm fine."

They ran for a while with the scorpion following making a path of destruction in its' wake, before they finally made it out of the forest they had been resting in.

A little way in front of them, Danny could see a deep canyon and just beyond that, hopefully, Jump City. A plan popped into his mind. "Terra! The canyon!" Danny yelled desperately hoping Terra understood. Fortunately for both of them, she did and began turning alongside Danny starting towards the canyon with the "Scorpion King" right on their heels.

**A/N Taaadaaa! there you go, a chapter I haven't even typed yet, so I don't really know what I'm Taadaaing... Seriously, all there is are a/ns. Oh well, you guys had something on there, so I'm gonna start typing it now.**

**Replies to Chapter 4 reviews:**

**CC- Thanks! Ill try my best to make longer chapters, i just feel if i do i might start rambling.**

**Cocoa85715- Thanks, in this she would have only seen him once or twice, never actually met him, so she wouldn't really KNOW him. **

**MP- thanks!**

**Black Rose 1661- Awesome... so can i... kinda.**

**Mak8907- Oh wow when i read your review i started cracking up. I guess she has been on the 'run' a long time, six years i think? Yea... Thanks!**

**Jeanette9a- Me too, i seriously don't know. This story has a mind of its own so, i guess it is a little... hectic in my mind...**

**Replies to Chapter 5 Reviews before the fixing:**

**Zii Revyn-...0.o huh?**

**Mak8907- ...Suuure... Oh and did you see the little thing i put at the end for you... Muahaha**

**MidnightRain-Thank you and you are one of the reasons i redid this chapter.**

**DannysaysRAWR- Woo! and yessurrie!**

**Cocoa85715- I totally agree. Thank you for this review, it helped me understand that my story needs more detail and it is one of the reasons i redid this chapter.**

**CC- Tyvm!**

**Venas- Thanks for your vote. I added your idea because it was really smart.**

Thanks to Everyone who reviewed!


	6. AUTHORS NOTERE-DO IN PROGRESS

**Wow, hey guys. It's been a while. I first would like to start off with an apology. I'm sorry for making you wait. I'm sorry for not updating. I'm sorry this story sucks. I'm sorry.**

**Alright, I have decided to re-do this story. I had given up on it, thinking I had crappy writing skills. (I did). Now that I have progressed a little in writing, I want to give this story another chance. **

**So, What I am planning is to totally fix it. I might not have the new one up really soon, but I will have it up. I'm going to go chapter by chapter. The time in between might be a while, so sorry. **

**~Thank you for listening!~**

**~Senecka~**


	7. UPDATE ALERT

**Hello Once again Followers! It is I! (Currently very sugared up.) I would just like to inform you guys that the new revised chapter one of Running Away shall be posted in a few minutes ON ANOTHER STORY THING! It shall appear on my profile probably under the same name. Hope you guys like it!**

**~Senecka**


End file.
